


【授权翻译】Misha Does Stupid Things When Drunk 原作:remivel

by polystyrene



Category: Supernatural RPF, 邪恶力量 真人同人
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Some bodily injuries, Wall Sex, fictional Supernatural conventions, slightly rough sex, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polystyrene/pseuds/polystyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们之间从来都只有性爱。从来都没有过别的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Misha Does Stupid Things When Drunk 原作:remivel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misha Does Stupid Things When Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321638) by [remivel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel). 



> 【原作注】  
> 这是我第一次尝试写Mishalecki，也是第一次写这么黄暴的段子。我的文章里通常情节多于情色描写，但这篇的情色描写比情节多得多……所以我不知道这篇将会变成怎样。尚未校对，发现错误欢迎指正。如果能给些评论我会感激不尽！
> 
> 【译者注】  
> 这是我见过的最还原、最火辣的一篇Mishalecki。感谢remivel太太授权！非常喜欢她的文字！同时感谢Flofa花花校对！你们都是小天使！

Jared喜欢参加展会，他确实很喜欢。他在台上总是游刃有余，并且非常乐意与粉丝互动，他有一大堆准备好的有趣的小故事，只要问得恰到好处，这些小故事就能派上用场。他时不时会爆出些私人猛料，但他知道哪些时候不能越界，哪些时候要用玩笑话来代替严肃的回答。如果他感到有些不自在，他会用他惯有的夸张动作和孩童般的热情来掩饰自己，然后从他的趣闻储备中挑出一件与大家分享。多年来他已然把这些练就得炉火纯青。

然而即便如此，还是没有人能在巡回展会上表现得像Misha Collins那样。

和Misha在同一场的见面会中，笑声永远都停不下来。当然这并不是说和其他人一起出席见面会就不那么有趣……Jared喜欢和Jensen一起时的轻松自如。两人间的对话是如此流畅，以至于有时他刚说完上半句Jensen便接完了下半句。但是和Misha在一起，情况是完全不同的。所有的一切根本无法预料。他一点儿也不害怕丢面子或是变得下流什么的……而且在拉你一起蹚浑水这件事上没有丝毫的顾虑。

这大概就是关于那个年长的演员，他最喜欢的一点了。Misha从不害怕做一个真实的自己，即便是在成百上千的粉丝或是一个完全陌生的人面前也是如此。同时他还是个回避问题的行家，甚至比Jared自己还懂得如何用不置可否来回答一个问题。还有一些时候，Jared会为Misha居然不遗余力地泄露自己的私生活而感到震惊。他会随口吐出些极其隐私的事情，就像开个玩笑那样一带而过，以至于到最后，没有人知道他说的是真还是假。

但Jared知道。

就像现在，他们正进行着一场见面会，他知道Misha又会爆出些真东西来。而Jared对此无能为力，只能坐在一边看着。

 

+++

 

“我喝醉的时候有没有做过什么蠢事？”Misha重复了一遍粉丝的问题。

“是的。”她肯定了她要问的问题。

“哈，就好像我会告诉你似的。”Misha扮了个鬼脸。

人群中传来一阵抱怨，于是他接着说：“的确有这么一件……哦可我不确定我是否应该说出来……我的意思是，我可不希望让Jared在这里出糗。”

Jared眨了眨眼睛。“哦，是吗？这次我又做了些什么呢？”他问道，虽然，事实上，他能够记起几件在最近一次他们一起喝醉的时候他和Misha一起做的，对Misha做的，当然，甚至还有他对自己做的事。但那可是危险区域，他必须避免让Misha谈及那一切。“就我能记起来的而言，上次你喝醉的时候……你可是摸了Jensen——”

人群一下燥动了起来，Jared露出了大大的笑容，不再继续说下去。他成功让Misha偏离了那片禁区。但仅仅是现在而已。

“啊！是呀！”Misha睁圆了眼睛，一副恍然大悟的样子，“那太好了，既然Jared觉得没什么，那我就告诉你们吧。是的，我当时醉得够呛，Jensen站在我前面弯腰捡东西……我记不太清了……他捡的什么来着？算了这无关紧要。总之他就那样在我前面……你们能想象他穿超紧身牛仔裤是什么样子吧？所以，当他弯下腰时我就……”他把手放了下来，对着身前的空气捏了捏。粉丝们疯了一般惊喜地大声尖叫，Misha笑了起来。

Jared忍不住跟着笑了。这听起来就像是Misha胡编乱造的一样，可它的的确确发生过，他还记得当时从Jensen嘴里迸发出的惊叫呢。那实在太好笑了。

“当然，Jared目睹了那一切，然后开始生我的气。”Misha继续道。

“有吗？”Jared轻笑着问：“我做了什么？”而就在他脱口而出的时候Jared意识到他必须得学会在该闭嘴的时候立刻闭嘴。

“哦，你知道的……你嫉妒得发疯然后把我拽到一边，让我用我的手做一些更有创意的事情。”Misha回给他一个得意的笑脸，人群也跟着边笑边起哄。

Jared的笑容僵在了脸上，他勉强吞咽了一下，试图把堵在嗓子眼儿的肿块咽下去。好吧，这个也确实发生过。他正要说些什么的时候，Misha毫不留情地插了进来，继续说道。

“你们看，Jared他不喜欢我摸别人，”Misha冲着大家说：“他迷恋我的手。他爱死我摸他的感觉了。”人群又一次尖叫起来。

Jared掩饰着，装作愉快地笑起来。“没错，就是那样。”他点头附和道，试图让这一切听起来更像是Misha编造出来的一样。但很可惜，那些全部都是真的。Jared喜欢Misha的手。他不止一次地在不同的场合告诉过Misha，但大多数情况下是在床上，当Misha的手在各种令人羞耻的地方以各种令人羞耻的方式活动的时候。然而Misha刚刚竟然把这些说给了满屋子的粉丝听。“我是说，看看他的手！”Jared补充道：“上面沾满了色情。”Misha配合地伸出舌头，非常夸张地假装舔了一下自己的手掌。

Jared大声笑了，因为那确实很好玩，并且同时他也确实需要把自己的注意力从那手上移开，还有那舌头。除此之外他还得做些抵御措施来阻止Misha的毁灭行为，以防他突然又给自己来上一击，泄露出过多的他们之间的秘事。“不，但是说真的，”Jared紧接着讲：“Misha醉到一定程度的时候会黏人得过分，”Jared对大家说道：“有一次甚至都让Cliff脸红了。”

Misha笑了起来：“没错。如果你曾经见过Cliff脸红的样子……绝对没有比‘红得像番茄’这句话更贴切的形容了。”台下爆发出一阵大笑。伴随着粉丝们各式各样奇怪的提问，以及来自Misha和Jared各式各样奇怪的回答，见面会就这样继续了下去。

 

+++

 

“你透露得太多了，Misha……”那天晚上Jared对Misha说道，他们正在当地的一家酒吧里和剧组成员们一起喝酒。

“什么？”Misha装作很无辜的样子：“这世界上可没有‘透露得太多’这回事……只要你的措辞恰当。”Misha冲他一笑，露出一口白牙。

Jared讥讽道：“有时人们就会看穿所有的谎言……然后意识到其实你说的都是实话。”

Misha灌了一大口啤酒，手臂环搭在Jared宽大的肩膀上。“好吧，如果这样能让你感觉好些的话。粉丝面前不再提我们之间的情话。”

“还有在Jensen和剧组的其他人面前也不行。”Jared加了一句。

Misha妥协似地翻了翻白眼：“好。任何人面前都不再说这个。满意了？”

Jared哼了一声：“嗯，多谢了。”说完喝了一大口啤酒。

“还有，我非常确信Jensen已经知道我们的事了。”

Jared冷不丁地呛着了，他用袖子擦掉了喷出的酒滴。“什么？！”他叫了起来，目瞪口呆地看着Misha。

Misha微微一笑：“噢噢，Jay，你怎么这么可爱。”他说：“你从来都意识不到其实你并没有想象中的那样谨慎。”

“这句话我原封不动地送还给你，”Jared反驳道：“但是说真的，Jensen知道？”Jared低声说，目光穿过酒吧落在正和剧组成员们聊天的Jensen身上。

Misha耸了耸肩：“如果他知道了呢？你会对我们所做的事情感到耻辱吗？”

Jared吞咽了一下：“当然不，只是……我想等到时机成熟了……你懂吗？再告诉他。”

蓝色的眼睛紧眯起来瞪着他，Jared很好奇Misha此时在想些什么。“Jensen已经是个大男孩了，他能处理好的。”

“话虽如此，但是他没准儿会觉得我们俩……”Jared顿了顿，又一次吞咽了一下：“……是认真的，你懂吗？”

Misha皱起了眉：“我们难道不是吗？”

Jared眨了眨眼。“呃，他会认为我们俩比实际情况要认真得多，”Jared解释道：“你了解他的。他肯定会以为我们俩要结婚或是怎样。”

“是啊，没错。我懂了。”Misha耸了耸肩，转身去要另一杯啤酒。Jared感觉到Misha最后的耸肩有些过于用力了，于是在Misha离开后，他有些愧疚起来。

 

+++

 

Jared开始打包他的行李，他们第二天一早就要乘飞机飞回温哥华。他已经回到了自己的酒店房间，那几杯酒让他的脑袋有点晕晕乎乎的，但并不足以让他真的喝醉。一个多小时以前他就离开了还在酒吧里的Misha和那群开怀畅饮的剧组员工们。通常情况下他会留下来和剩下的人一起喝，但今天却没有。在他们两人简短的交谈过后，Jared感觉到Misha对他有些冷淡，而且一种莫名的负罪感压在Jared的胸口，让他透不过气来，即便他并不太清楚他做错了什么。应对那种状态的Misha可不太容易。他和Misha在一起的时间太久了，因此他知道Misha在喝了几杯之后会变得非常不可理喻，而且如果在这时候强迫他说出他生气的原因那只会令他更生气。所以他离开了。他知道过了今天Misha的情绪便会有所好转，到时候他再去索要答案。

无论如何，就处理这些事情来讲，他们并不算是新手。他们睡在一起已经有快半年的时间了。从他们休息时在拖车黑暗的角落里相互打闹开始，之后演变成了整个周末在床上进行马拉松式的性交。或者是在起居室，或者在厨房。但关键的一点是，他们之间从来都只有性爱。从来都没有过别的。

大多数时候都是Misha主动来找他，Misha先起头，并且更多时候把它升级成了他们的周末马拉松性爱。有些时候Jared甚至会认为Misha只对性爱感兴趣，比如当他埋伏在他的拖车里给他来上一次口交、一完事便干脆利落地走掉的时候，或是当他半夜敲开他的门要求做爱的时候。Misha总是欲求不满，而Jared每一次都非常愿意去满足他。但是仍然有一些时刻，这也是Jared最为享受的时刻，那就是他们不为性交呆在一起的时刻，仅仅因为他们是朋友而呆在一起，最好的朋友。这种时候似乎一切都落回到了原处。

他们有几次在工作日里一起跑步，之后就在公园里懒散地闲逛。Misha偶尔会从Jared的食品储藏间里偷点好东西，顺便用新的咀嚼玩具和每周至少两次的犒赏宠坏他的狗。还有些时候，他们就只是坐在Jared的客厅里，看橄榄球比赛或是一些老电影，或者在他们碰巧看到某部日本动画的其中一集时，比谁最先指出胸最大的女人。

和Misha在一起很有趣。虽然在大多数的时间里，和Misha在一起会无比地燥热难耐，但还是有那么些和Misha在一起的时刻令Jared感到非常自然，好像他完全不想去其他任何地方，只想此时此刻和Misha在一起，无论他们随便做些什么、做任何事，甚至是什么都不做。

但是，要承认他们之间除了性以外还有什么别的？Jared并不认为他准备好了要踏上这条路。特别是在经历了这些之后，他知道Misha才是他们两人中，对他们更偏向于纯粹性爱的关系感到更满意的那个。Jared也不想强迫Misha去做任何他不愿做的事。

一阵敲门声把Jared的注意力从打包的行李上移开了。他看了看时钟，差不多已经是半夜了，能在这么晚过来敲他的门的人他只能想到一个。他走到房间门口，把门打开，发现一只晃晃悠悠的Misha Collins正倚着他的门框。

“嘿——宝贝儿……”Misha撇着嘴笑着跟他打招呼：“想我了吗？”他边说着边挑了挑眉。

“Misha……”Jared笑了一下：“你喝醉了。”

Misha瞬间瞪大了眼睛，就像是听了到什么惊人的消息一样。“你知道吗？也许你是对的，”他边说边点头：“我们来做爱吧。”

“什么？唔！”Misha向前一倾，投入Jared的怀里，手臂环在他的肩膀上，像抓住救生索那样紧抱住他不放。Jared感到他后颈上的发丝正被绕在手指上把玩，于是他扭动着想要挣脱开来。“Mish，我们是在——！”Jared刚想说“走廊里”的时候，从脖子根部一路舔舐而下的舌头扰乱了他的思绪。“天呐，Misha！”Jared说道，猛地把自己和Misha拉开一段距离，后者的脸上挂着微笑，并且由于失去了Jared的支撑开始向前倾倒。Jared本能地伸出双臂裹住了他，这让Misha感到非常欣喜。

“嘿——……这不就成了。我们马上就能开干了。话说，喔，我爱你的手臂。那么粗，还那么壮。”Misha捏了捏上面的肱二头肌，咯咯地笑起来。“我知道你也想了……我们一起把衣服脱光吧！”Misha兴奋地说，他的一只手在Jared的腹部游走，顺着腹肌的纹路撩起他的衬衫下摆，另一只手则大胆地伸向那要命的地方——它正狡猾地想要溜进Jared的牛仔裤里。

一个清洁女工推着一车床单从拐角处走来，她看了一眼胡乱抱在一起的两个男人，怔住了。有那么一秒钟Jared以为那女人会惊得原路返回，但她却继续推着车向前走，鞋跟“咔嗒，咔嗒，咔嗒”地磕在地板上，声音清脆又慌乱。Jared感到他的脸开始发热，就像被当场抓住他把手伸进饼干罐里一样——好吧，确切地说，应该是他被当场抓住让Misha的手往他的裤子里钻。他立刻拍掉了那只执着的手，因为它马上就要得逞了，然后他对向他们投来好奇、甚至可以说是羞耻一瞥的清洁女工报以羞赧的一笑。

“我这兄弟……他一喝醉了就会变得非常非常的黏人。”Jared向她解释道。她抬起眼向Jared的方向看去，恰好看到Misha漂亮的手指正笨拙地解着Jared的皮带扣。于是她迅速埋下头，以最快的速度推着小车疾步跑开了。

待她绕过这两位不速之客，消失在走廊尽头之后，Jared叹了一口气。“我想你刚刚吓到了那位可怜的女士。”他对Misha说。

“什么女士？”Misha一脸迷茫地问道。他的目光正斜视着周围，手却在谋划着把皮带头从环扣里弄出来。只听“喀拉”一声，他搞定了皮带扣，这让他的脸绽出了笑容。“啊哈！”他欢呼起来，他抬头看向Jared，咯咯地笑着，手指挑逗似地爬进Jared内裤的裤腰之下。

“很好，你开始傻笑了。你肯定是醉得不轻。”他说着，同时扭动着躲开Misha放肆的手指。

“所以呢？”Misha问道：“之前你可不会就此停手……”他踮起脚尖，摇摇晃晃地打算在Jared的嘴上烙一个吻。然而他却偏离了目标，那是当然，于是他的嘴唇触碰到了Jared下颚硬朗的线条。

Jared轻笑出声：“确实是那样。但我更喜欢在你清醒的时候干，这样你就能记住我们都是怎么干的了。”他打趣道。

“噗！”Misha嘲讽地说：“你第一次用舌头干我的时候我也喝醉了……但那一次我可是记得非——常清楚。”

那次经历相当令人回味无穷，Jared回忆起来竟有些失神，但过了两秒他便猛然惊醒过来，紧张地干笑了两声。他迅速看向走廊两端，仔细搜索是否有任何意料之外的人影或是酒店员工的蛛丝马迹。“别太大声，Mish。我们可不是在……”

“别这样嘛，Jared……”他说道，然后又一次尝试用自己的嘴唇去瞄准Jared的。这一次他离目标非常近，他的吻落在了Jared的嘴角上。“……我好想被操。我们来做爱吧，好吗？”他不满地哀求道，声音里带着哭腔。“那会很棒的，和以往的一样棒……”他一边说着，一边毫无廉耻地用胯部磨蹭着Jared。

Jared笑了笑：“我可不确定。你自己几乎都站不住，又怎么能为我‘站起来’呢？”

Misha也笑了，是那种咧得很开的笑容，那种可以看到所有的牙齿、牙龈、鼻子上和眼睛周围的皱纹的笑容，那种让Jared难以拒绝的笑容。“嗯……我也认为我们马上就能开干了。”他冲他眨了下眼。

然而就在这时，一对老夫妇从拐角处转了过来，Jared立马跳到了一边，以避免被他们发现自己的裤子被Misha褪去了一半。

Misha看着他那双落空的手，眉头紧皱起来。他狠狠瞪着那对老夫妇，一副被他们抢走了糖果的样子，他的眼睛紧随他们慢吞吞的步伐，一直跟到他们消失在走廊尽头。而当他转过头去再次看向Jared的时候，Jared正在抚平他的衬衫，那个皮带扣结结实实地扣在腰间。Misha尖锐的目光聚集在Jared的脸上：“所以，那就是‘不’了？”他怒气冲冲地说。

“是‘也许下次吧’，Misha。”Jared对他说，握住了那双仍然悬在半空中、摸索着那并不存在的下体的手。“已经快半夜了，我们明天早上7点还要赶到机场呢。”他提醒他。

Misha像个小孩子一样撅起了嘴，一把甩开Jared攥着自己的手。“好吧，”他说，然后用充满杀意的眼神瞪着他：“如果你不愿意的话……那我只好去找别人了。”说完便转身离开。

“等一下……你说什么？”Jared紧盯着Misha摇晃的背影问道：“你要去哪儿？”

“去Jensen那儿！他的房间是这么走，没错吧？”

Jared的怒火“噌”地一下烧了起来。

他跨了两大步一把拉住Misha的胳膊，强迫他面对自己。“你刚刚说什么？”他一字一句地问，两只大手死死地把Misha的肩膀钉在墙上。“你说你要去哪里？”他要看看Misha敢不敢再次回答。

“我要去Jensen的房间，”Misha挑衅似地扬起下巴：“我需要被好好地操，我确定他很愿意——”他毫不客气地说，而这早已超出了Jared的承受范围。他更使劲地把Misha压在墙上，用自己的嘴把Misha的嘴巴堵了个严实。他的舌头钻了进去，在那片熟悉的领土上狂躁地宣示自己的主权。

Misha被吻得浑身酥软，他的呻吟被Jared悉数吞入口中；尽管他被猛按在墙上任人摆布，但他甚至都没法装作一副Jared所期待着的被凌辱的样子。这正是Misha想要的，大吵一架然后狠狠地操一场。Jared是如此轻易地便落入了他的圈套，把他想要的一切都给了他。但Jared一点都不在乎这些，尤其是当Misha用他牛仔裤里的硬挺诱人地蹭着自己高翘的勃起时。

Jared啃咬住Misha的下唇，向外揪着它，在听到它发出破碎的呻吟时，Jared扬起了嘴角。他强健的腿顶进了Misha的两腿之间，在他的大腿根部来回顶弄。  
“哦，操！”陡然而至的激烈摩擦让Misha情不自禁地大叫出声。

Misha已然分开了他的大腿，Jared则任由他用胯部在自己的腿上无耻地磨蹭着。尽管他们还穿着衣服，但Jared仍然能感觉到Misha勃起的重量，他几乎能辨识出那根阴茎的长度，以及在他的大腿上滑动着的两只睾丸的形状。这激起了Jared下腹猛一阵紧缩，他甚至忘记了他们正在走廊里，很容易就会被来往的人们逮个正着。在Misha又放肆地顶弄了几下之后，Jared才意识到这个问题，他把腿抽出来，向后退了一步。Misha一边发出埋怨的呜咽声一边向地上滑去，Jared赶忙用一只手抓住了他的屁股，帮他保持站立。“你做什么，Jay？”Misha抱怨道，两手抓住Jared的衬衫把他拉向自己，但Jared并没有遵从他的意愿。“不要只是这样蹭蹭老二。拜托了……”Misha急切地要求道，他把贴在Jared胸前的一只手有计划地向下摸去，覆上了Jared牛仔裤被撑得相当大的地方。这策略简直该死的棒，Jared想，但它不会奏效。

“现在你想去哪里，Misha？”Jared用低沉的声音质问道，他向前倾身，直视着Misha情欲满满的双眸。

Misha不需要更进一步的指引，他从来没有需要过，他立刻便顺应上了形势。“去你的房间？你的床上？”Misha充满期待地问，同时给了他一个既狡猾又单纯的露齿笑容。

Jared嘲弄着他：“我以为你想去Jensen的房间？”

Misha摇了摇头：“不，不想要Jensen。你，我想要你。”他说着，充满欲望的手不停地在Jared的勃起上来回抚摸。

“是吗？”

“只想要你。永远都是你。”他近乎绝望地说，同时伸长了脖子，把细碎的吻落在Jared的下颚上，“求求你，Jay。”

“不。”

Misha惊讶地愣住了。在他的抗议脱口而出之前，Jared继续说道。

“哦，你今晚当然会进我的房间。毋庸置疑。”他低下头，啃咬起Misha敏感娇嫩的耳垂。像条件反射一般，Misha不由得瘫软在了Jared的怀里。“但是你不会上我的床……”Jared的舌头伸进Misha的耳朵里舔弄，惹得他一阵颤抖。“因为我要把你摁在墙上操。”

“哦，上帝……”Misha呻吟出声。

“我会把你狠狠压在墙上……拉下你的裤子，让你一次就把我的整根阴茎全部吞进去。”

Misha打了个冷颤。

“你喜欢那个，不是吗？喜欢用力骑在我的老二上。”

“是的……”Misha嘶嘶地喘气：“我喜欢你的老二，喜欢它深深干进我的里面。求你了，Jay……”他恳求着，同时用胯部轻轻磨蹭着以强调最后的几个词。

Jared低吼道：“你是我的，Misha。记住了吗？我的！”在听到Misha带着气声的“是”之后，Jared猛地把他拉向自己，如饥似渴地吻着。

Misha也拼命地回吻他，两只手臂牢牢缠住Jared的脖子，Jared粗暴地把他推进自己的房门。当门“呯”地一声被踢上时，Jared重新把Misha压在了墙上，他们互相撕扯着对方的衣服。在经历了混乱的几分钟、搞定一些纠缠打结的袖子以及烦人的皮带扣之后，Misha的双手终于达到了目的地，热切地抚摸起Jared的阴茎来，手指紧握住那根滚烫的肉棒。当他幻想着吸吮那硕大的球根状头部、品尝着前液的味道、舌头紧紧包裹在周围时，Misha不由得吞了吞口水。这幻想叫他分了心，所以他根本没意识到Jared将要做什么。所以当他回过神来时，Jared的大手正揉捏着他的臀瓣，修长的手指深深插进了他的小穴里搅动。他惊得一跳，脑门不偏不倚地撞上了Jared的下巴，撞得他两眼直冒金星。

“哦，操你的！Misha！”Jared疼得抽搐了一下，然后报复性地把一根没有经过润滑的干涩指尖直接捅进了Misha的括约肌。

突如其来的灼烧感让Misha又一次疼得眼冒金星，他反抗着Jared的手指，一把握住两人的勃起。这让他们不约而同地呻吟出声，当Jared的那几根手指在Misha的后穴进一步开拓的时候，他更用力地攥紧了Jared的阴茎。

阴茎上不断增加的摩擦感令Jared不由得向上翻起了眼睛，紧贴着他滑动的Misha阴茎的热度使他再一次感到下腹一阵抽搐。“该死的，Jared。就现在！求你，上帝啊。我想要它。我想要你！”他听见Misha含糊不清地说。他笑了。他就喜欢Misha现在这个求操的样子。

他最后捏了捏Misha紧翘结实的屁股，然后退了回去。“你确定你——？”然而Misha并没有让他把话说完。

他急躁地在已经褪到脚踝的裤子里翻来找去，并用接下来的十秒钟边咒骂着边翻到了他的暗兜。“有了！”他胜利地轻声欢呼道，然后站起身，举着一包安全套和润滑油在Jared眼前晃了晃。

“你居然有备而来。”Jared不禁笑出了声，然后从Misha的指间抽走了那个小袋。

Misha冲他调皮地一笑：“我时刻备着的。”他充满情欲地看着Jared从豁口处撕开包装，而当Jared的手指为他的阴茎套上安全套时，Misha把眼眯成一条缝。他想象着那根粗壮硬挺的阴茎干进他的身体里，他不由地舔了舔嘴唇。

“别离得这么远，赶紧从你的裤子里迈出来。”他听见Jared命令道。

Misha眼睛就像点了光，“是的，先生！”他迅速回答到，然后他用脚尖蹬掉了他的鞋子，接着踹开了脚踝处缠成一团的牛仔裤。当他再一次抬起头时，Jared从上面压了下来，用赤裸的胸膛把他逼到墙边。Jared困住了他，仅仅用他的身体就把他围堵在这里，这令他的背脊一阵发凉。他感到Jared的手分开了他的双腿，他捧住Jared的脸亲吻他，吸吮着他的舌头，轻轻啃咬他的下唇。Jared的一只手简单地撸动了几下他的阴茎，接着托住他的囊袋上下搓动，他感到Jared湿冷的手指在他的穴口附近徘徊，突然间其中的一根毫无预警地捅进了他的后穴，这让Misha在Jared的唇间猛地惊喘了一声。当Jared的手指卖力地扩张着他的小穴时，他用力地啃咬起对方的双唇。

Jared把第二根手指又快又恨地插进Misha体内的时候，却轮到他自己倒抽了一口气，因为Misha的牙齿深陷进他的嘴唇，甚至都咬出了血。他感到Misha的舌头覆在他的嘴唇上，把渗出的血液全部舔舐干净。他趁机抓住了那舌头，也向着Misha口腔的方向摸索着，在他的嘴间舔弄，同时他把手指进到更深处，狠狠地按压Misha的敏感点，Misha被弄得不停颤抖，咒骂声尽数没入Jared的嘴里。Jared得意地笑了，用一只手把Misha的腿分得更开，另一只手却仍忙着试图往Misha的小穴里挤进第三根手指。

Misha把头埋在Jared的肩窝里。当Jared抽出那些手指时，他呜咽着收缩自己的穴口紧紧咬住它们。接着Jared用双手把他的腿分得更开。Jared湿黏的手指死死地卡住他的一条大腿，把它提了起来。Misha顺势高高抬起那条腿，牢牢地用它钩住了Jared的屁股，好让Jared的动作变得更容易。接着，他很快感觉到Jared的阴茎在他的穴口处来回蹭着，那巨大的推力叫他的后穴无力抵抗Jared的侵犯。随后Jared用力一推，粗大的头部便全部顶了进去。“太棒了！操，就是这样！”Misha在Jared的肩窝里愉悦地喘息着，同时微微扭动着让自己适应Jared的尺寸。是的，无论Jared操过他多少次，他仍然需要花时间去适应那个曾经被自己称作“巨怪尺寸”的阴茎。

然而现在Jared并没有给Misha适应的时间，他猛地一下把整根阴茎撞入Misha的体内，又快又狠，撞得Misha一阵抽搐。“哦，操！Jay！”他爽得叫了起来。Jared的阴茎用难以置信的速度操着他，把他操得不能再开，他的双眼因快感而睁大，嘴巴也张得合不起来。摩擦的疼痛灼烧着他的后穴，但这感觉太棒了，棒得不可思议，强烈得几乎让Misha无法承受。于是当Jared开始粗浅地抽插时，Misha的呻吟抖得厉害。“哦，操，该死的！……Jay，那可真是——”他含混不清地叫唤，汹涌而来的快感让他不停甩着头。

Misha又紧又烫的内壁包裹着Jared，把他夹出了呻吟。和Misha做爱简直爽得令人惊讶，他早不记得之前为什么会对Misha说“不”了。Jared松开手，抓住Misha的屁股，稍一使劲就把他从地上托了起来。Misha摇摇欲坠地挂在Jared身上，他的双腿立刻缠住了Jared的臀部，手紧紧环着Jared的脖子。Jared粗暴地把他抵在墙上，阴茎整根退出来，接着更狠地撞进去。

每次的冲撞都让Misha的背在墙上上下滑动，这让他的阴茎十分享受地蹭着Jared平坦结实的腹部。他感受着Jared的嘴唇啃吻他的脖颈，牙齿深陷其中，舌头来回舔舐着他被蹂躏的肌肤。他扯住Jared的头发，迫使他从自己的脖子上抬起头，然后他猛地袭上Jared的嘴唇，疯狂地舔咬着，同时迎合着Jared撞击的节奏扭动屁股。

“操你的，Misha！”Jared咒骂道。因为Misha正借着重力向下碾着他，他全身的肌肉都在用最恰当不过的方式紧贴在他身上磨蹭着。

“你、哈、不就在……操我吗……”Misha在粗重的喘息间断断续续地说。Jared又一次向上顶着他，他也配合着沉得更深，极致的快感让他们俩同时呻吟起来。

“……闭嘴。”Jared命令道。Misha本打算回给他一个得意的笑容，但那笑容并没有维持多久，因为Jared的挺入结结实实地撞在了他的前列腺上，突然爆发的快感令他一阵晕眩。

Jared持续这粗暴的频率像是有几个小时一般，直到Misha突然感到快感正堆积着把他推向高潮，而之后的一切都发生得太快。即将来临的高潮像是借着一股力量瞬间席卷了他全身的感官。在那根粗壮的阴茎最后一次蹭过他的前列腺时，他大声尖叫着Jared的名字射了出来，他的整个身体都绷得僵直，一股股精液从他的阴茎里喷涌而出，全部淋在了Jared的小腹上面。

Misha的高潮进而触发了Jared。他狠狠顶进最深处，又快又猛地射精，感受着Misha不停收缩的内壁往死里绞着自己。

高潮过后，突突直跳的疼痛感便紧接着从Jared的尾骨传来，当他后退几步跌倒在地上时，他感到Misha扭动的身体重重地压在了自己上面。

“哦，操！Jay……”Misha气喘吁吁地说，Jared感觉自己的阴茎滑出了Misha的后穴。“在你……决定……跌倒之前……提醒一下……别人……好吗？”他说着，翻了个身瘫倒在Jared旁边的地板上，凌乱的气息把他的句子扯成一截一截的。

Jared勉强笑了一下……“我的膝盖撑不住……操，你真是越来越沉了……”Misha软软地给他的手臂来了一拳。

“是你变弱了才对。”Misha反驳道，然后嘻嘻笑了起来。他的眼睛快要累得睁不开了。Jared觉得他甚至能直接躺在地上睡到明天，然而他却突然一口气没接上来，因为Misha偏偏选了这个时候压着他的胸口撑起胳膊，借力让自己坐起了身。

“好痛，Mish……”Jared抱怨道：“你这是要去——”

“床上。”Misha简短地吐出两个字。Jared一脸好笑地看着他边揉着自己的后背边疼得嘶嘶抽气，然后直起身，用一种奇特的姿势一瘸一拐地走向床边。Jared扯下阴茎上的安全套扔到了一旁（他明天会去处理的），然后跟着Misha爬到了床上。

 

+++

 

Jared半夜迷迷糊糊地醒来，他的阴茎正被一股妙不可言的愉悦感所包围。他看向自己的下身，那里已经硬得高高翘起，而Misha粉嫩的嘴唇正吞吐着他。“你在搞什么，Misha？”他问道，声音里仍带着浓重的睡意。

Misha从他的阴茎上抬起头，用天蓝色的眼睛望着他：“你是在抱怨吗？”“哦，见鬼，当然不。但是天呐，Misha……你怎么这么精神？”

他低下头看了看自己的下面，然后一脸笑容地看向Jared：“是啊，我还很精神呢。” 

Jared一愣，接着皱起了眉头：“你之前是确实喝醉了还是在耍我呢？”

Misha忍不住笑起来。“你真的想知道吗？”

Jared刚想张嘴说些什么，Misha摆了个“嘘”的手势让他不要说话。

“别担心。回去睡你的觉，我能搞定这个……”Misha对他说道，紧接着他便感到一只新拆开的安全套套上了他的阴茎。一切准备就绪之后，Misha挪了挪身子，跨坐在Jared身上，一点一点地把Jared的阴茎吞进了后穴。

Misha还是和以前一样放荡，但是该死的！但他还是那么紧、那么热，让Jared爽得眼睛几乎要翻到脑后。不一会儿，他的脑袋便完全无法进行思考了。

 

+++

 

Jared一早就被刺耳的手机铃声吵醒。他试图翻身去拿他的手机，却发现他的胳膊被正睡得香甜的Misha Collins用毛茸茸的黑色脑袋压住了。他小心翼翼地把Misha的头推到一边的枕头上，然后抓起了床头柜上的手机。

“Jay，已经六点半了。我们七点钟要准时到机场。别跟我说你还在床上。”电话那头传来Jensen的声音。

“哈？”这就是他能够想出的全部回答。

“你还是抓紧时间吧，伙计。把你的屁股从床上挪开。”Jensen教唆着。

“知道了，知道了。我十五分钟之内就下去。”

“十分钟。”Jensen要求道。

“好吧。”他无奈地答应着，准备挂断电话，但听到Jensen还在电话里说着什么。“你刚刚在说什么？”Jared重新把手机贴到耳边。

“我说你最好把Misha也叫起来。”

Jared惊得目瞪口呆。他问Jensen为什么会认为Misha跟他在一起，Jensen的回答却省得他再费神找理由了。

“噢，别跟我说他没和你在一起。得了吧，老兄。我昨晚就睡在隔壁啊。那墙的隔音效果可不怎么样。”

Jared的脸“唰”的一下窘迫得通红，立刻说了一句“十分钟到”然后果断挂掉了电话。好吧，就算Jensen以前不知道，那他现在也肯定知道了。Jared抹了把脸，从床上爬起来。他打算晚些时候再对付Jensen。

“起来吧，Mish，我们要赶不上飞机了。”他轻轻推了推Misha的肩膀。

“嗯？”Misha迷迷糊糊地眨着半睁的眼睛：“你说什么？”

“起。床。我们要在十分钟内到楼下去。”Jared边走向浴室边冲他解释道。

“好吧。”

Jared没等Misha起床就踏入淋浴间拧开了热水，他看到 Misha摇摇晃晃的身影在浴帘后面若隐若现。Jared快速地洗了头发，转身却发现Misha正倚着洗手台站在那里。他皱着眉，从浴帘的缝隙间看向Misha，问道：“你需要什么吗？”

Misha浑身赤裸，这是当然，于是Jared能够看到在他屁股和大腿上清晰的红印，那是Jared昨晚太过用力而留下的。看到这些，Jared的阴茎不由得抽动了一下。是的，该死的！Misha性感得要命，况且他现在正慵懒地对Jared笑着，好像十分清楚自己的身体使Jared产生了什么反应一样。

“没什么，只是……”Misha开了口，一瞬间Jared似乎从他的脸上捕捉到了一丝羞怯的神情，但他不太确定……“……我相信你说的话，好吗？”他接着说。

“什么话？”Jared满脸疑惑。

Misha向前走了两步，跨进淋浴间，给了Jared一个简短的吻，然后又退了出来。“我是你的，对吗？记住，你拥有我。”Misha露出一个大大的笑容。

Jared脸红了，他记起了昨晚的那些片段。他也许只是一时间头脑发热，但他绝对是真心实意的。而且不论那些话意味着什么，却全部都是他想说的。占有、永恒、认真，甚至是爱。而且显而易见，Misha也希望他是真心实意的。希望他完完全全地真心实意。

Jared笑了起来，摇了摇头：“过来吧，你这疯狂的小混蛋。”于是Misha朝他走过来，他便一把拉住了Misha，把他拽进淋浴间。

Misha先是吓得倒吸了一口气，接着笑了起来，因为Jared的脑袋撞到了喷头上。Jared揉了揉那片被撞得生疼的皮肤，然后飞快地吻上了Misha，把他的笑声堵了回去。“这是不是也意味着你拥有我呢？”

Misha抬起那双又大又蓝的眼睛看着他，一副陷入深思的样子：“嗯……我会考虑的。”他严肃地说道。

Jared撅了撅嘴，一巴掌打在他的屁股上。

“怎么了嘛？”Misha装作无辜道。但他的脸上浮现出的他标志性的露齿笑最终还是出卖了他。“好吧。你也是我的，或许。”他的语气软了下来。Jared满意地笑起来。

“这就对了。”接着他又一次吻上了Misha的唇。

他们一起洗完了澡，然后Misha设法回到了他自己的房间。

他们用了十五分钟多一点赶到了楼下，这对Jared来讲简直是个奇迹。Jensen一脸嫌弃地嘟哝着“性欲旺盛的臭酒鬼”之类的话，一边跟他们一起挤进了面包车里。Misha挨着Jared，大腿紧贴着他，完全不管周围还留有那么大的空间。

“嘿，Jensen。”Misha叫着坐在前面的Jensen的名字。

“什么事？”

“下次展会，我能要Jared旁边的那间房吗？”

Jensen翻了翻白眼：“哦天呐，当然！要知道我昨晚连一秒钟都没睡着。”

得到许可后的Misha开心地笑起来，Jared则在旁边紧张地干笑了两声。他感到Misha轻轻捅了捅他的手肘，于是他转过头，Misha向他靠了过去，在他耳边说道：“早告诉过你，他一直都知道我们俩的事。”

Jared瞪大了双眼看着Misha，然后又看向Jensen。“有多久了？”

Jensen又一次无奈地翻了翻眼珠：“拜托，你们两个……保持神秘可不是你们的强项。”他对他们说道。

“是这样吗？”

“还有，就你们那样在见面会上谈论那些猥琐事……就算一半粉丝都知道了我也毫不惊讶。”

Jared又一次紧张地笑了两声，然后瞪了一眼那只乐个不停的Misha Collins。“是啊，我也一点都不惊讶。”

Misha看着他，冲他眨了眨眼睛：“别担心，她们不会知道的。我已经为下场展会制定了一个详细的避嫌计划。”

“是吗？你都打算干些什么？”

“你就等着瞧吧。”Misha阴险地笑了起来。

于是在下一场展会中，Misha闯入了Jared和Jensen的见面会……然后在Jensen的脸颊上飞快地亲了一下。于是所有人都开始讨论Jensen和Misha两人间史诗般的爱情，并且这成功地让那些以为Jared和Misha之间有些什么的人（如果有的话）闭上了嘴。那一天迷妹们的尖叫声从来没有那么响亮过……那晚Misha在床上的尖叫声也是如此，因为Jared又一次提醒着他，他真正属于谁。

 

END


End file.
